Try Harder
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Joey he's angry at Chris because he is better at getting girls and skateboarding than him, so he poisons him to get revenge on him. Happy ending tho... Some Maviva in the story... Dunno why it happened... It just did.


"Mom can I go to the skate park?" "Fine. But your dad is taking you." "Why mom? I'm responsible!" "Well yes but the kratts have nothing to do so he can take you." "Ugh fine!" "Don't give me that tone young man!" "Fine ma." Chris took him, and when he parked, Joey opened the door. "Bye dad!" "What? I can't meet your friends?" "Dad you'll embarrass me! What type of 15 year old still gets taken to the park by their dad?" "Hey I'm pretty good at skateboarding!" "Yea right!" "Oh yeah?" Chris grabbed a skateboard from the back, and began to skateboard. "Dad you'll get hurt!" He didn't come back, instead began to make tricks. "Woah is that your dad? Rad dude… You got one cool pop." "Yea.." He shrugged, and got on his skateboard. When he finished, some girls ran up to him. "Omg you're so cute!" Joey felt a pang of jealousy as he saw the girls swarm around him, and crossed his arms. "Sorry ladies… I'm taken." He chuckled, and the crowd of girls began to follow him around.

When they left, Joey ignored his father. "So son, did you have fun?" No answer. "Son?" "Shut up Mr Popular." He murmured, and messed with the wheels on his skateboard.

That night, Chris told Aviva about the tricks he did at the skateboard, making her make out with him again. His mouth fell open, and he got angrier.

When morning came, Joey woke up extra early. He left downstairs, and grabbed some toxic chemicals. He mixed them up, and dropped it in water, where it instantly turned clear again. "There." When Chris woke up, he grabbed some water to drink, and grabbed the poison filled water. He drank it, but Joey was around the corner smiling evilly.

As Martin and Chris ran, Chris began to rub his neck like trying to clear up his throat. "What's wrong bro?" Martin turned, and Chris looked sick a of a sudden. "I don't feel so good bro…" He fell on his knees in painful agony, and vomited on the grass. "Eww bro!" He looked weakly up at him, and Martin smiled. "You ok?" "No bro… My stomach hurts so much… And my head is spinning…" "Come on bro, I'll take you back to the Tortuga." He picked up Chris, and carried him home. He set him down on the bed, when Aviva came in. "What's wrong Martin? Chris fall asleep again?" "No! He needs medical help Aviva, I think he's really sick or something!" "Let me see what I can do." She grabbed some medicines, and a clipboard, and turned to Chris, who was moving his head in his deep sleep, like trying to shake something off. "Chris? Chris honey wake up." Chris couldn't open his eyes, and Aviva began to check him up. She did a scan of his body, and looked at it in the computer. "M-Martin?" "Yes Aviva?" "Do you have the number to poison control?" "Yea why?" "Call them. Now!" Martin fumbled his phone into dial mode, and dialed them up. "What did he swallow?" He asked, and Aviva shook her head. "It's impossible to tell… There was too much." Martin nodded, and turned off the call. "He said to give him a lot of milk. And that if he doesn't open his eyes by midnight, to take him immediately to the hospital." "Ok Martin." She grabbed some milk, and went upstairs to find Chris sweating a lot, like soaked. Aviva pulled off his clothes, and only left his boxers on. She changed his pillow and cover, and put a cloth on his head. "Here Chris… It's just some milk." Aviva tilted the cup into his mouth, and little by little she gave him it.

By midnight, he wasn't any better. So Martin helped Aviva take Chris to the hospital. Martin wrapped his arm around Aviva to comfort her, and she cuddled with him. Inside the room, chris was showing absolute no signs of recovery. He just moved around, like an animatronic fritzing out. "He's going to be ok…" He caressed her cheek, and Aviva nodded, sad. That's when the doctor came out and pulled them to the side. "We have no choice but to euthanize him. He's suffering a lot, we can tell. It's the only way…" "Isn't there surgery?" Martin wondered, but the doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr Kratt… Unfortunately that's not a choice.. It's either that or let him suffer… It's your choice." "What do you think?" "If it'll end his pain…" Aviva sighed, and Martin nodded. "Alright doctor… Go ahead." "Would you like to see him?" "Ok." He led him to the room, and Martin entered first. "Hey bro." He smiled, and sat down next to him. "What happened bro? How'd you swallow so much poison? Anyway, thanks for all the fun time we had together… You were always my favorite brother. My own little brother I was able to take care of." Martin nodded, and found himself crying softly. Tears rolled down his cheek as he stroked Chris' hand, and took a deep breath. "You'll be my favorite little bro forever." He kissed his forehead, and left outside. Aviva entered quietly, and sat down next to him. "Hey Chris… I'm gonna miss you so much…. You were the best friend, husband, and father you could ever be…" Aviva wiped a tear away, and continued. "I'm sure going to miss you…. You never got to meet your second baby…. I wish you had more time to live… Atleast to see your little baby be born…" She too felt tears rolling down her cheeks, and sobbed. "Oh Chris!" She cried, and hugged him. She kissed his lips, and took one last look at him. "Chris…. I'm going to miss you so much… You were the best man anyone woman could ever dream of marrying." She kissed his lips, and left sadly.

That's when the doctor came in. "Now Chris… This isn't going to hurt. You'll never feel pain again. Trust me!" He injected Chris a yellow liquid, and he felt his eyes heavy. They forced close, and couldn't open them. "Shhh…" The doctor soothed, and Chris died.

3 months later, was his funeral. Aviva stood silently in front of the coffin, looking at him. The dress she was wearing hid the baby bump, and the crew hadn't suspected anything. So Aviva just stood quietly, looking at Chris. She looked at the now pale body, dressed in a suit, and she began to sob quietly. "Mom?" She turned to see her 15 year old son standing sadly, and shook her head. "Yes?" "I killed dad…. I'm so sorry." "You what you little…!" "I'm sorry ma I really am!" "My Chris died because of his son?!" "I'm sorry mom!"

2 months later, Aviva held her baby boy in her hands. He was really tiny, but Aviva didn't care. "He'll grow." Aviva whispered to Martin, who smiled back. "Yep." He picked up his nephew, and smiled. "Isn't he adorable?" "Yep…." "Here, let me dress him." Aviva picked up a box, and dressed him in baby doll clothes smiling. "He's so cute." Martin felt like his nephew was a baby doll, but the baby hung on him, cooing.

About a year later, Aviva was feeding her little boy, when Joey came in from college. "Hi guys." He smiled, but Aviva ignored him. "Is this my little bro? Aww!" He smiled, but Aviva just kept feeding the boy, who was enjoying his lunch. "Mom I'm back." "That's great." Aviva said sarcastically, and cleaned the boy's mouth. "What's his name mom?" "Christopher William Kratt. Gotta problem?" "Uh no." He smiled, and Aviva shrugged.

2 years later, the boy ran outside into the street. "William no!" Aviva covered her eyes, but heard nothing. No crying. She opened them to find no cars, nothing. Just a boy running after his car. "What? I swear I saw a car coming…." She picked him up, and sat him down in his chair. "Mommy?" "Yes son?" "Is Martin my daddy?" "No… His brother is." "Well we're is daddy?" "He… Left. He quit the team." "Why mommy?" "He had something else to do." Aviva lied, and he smiled. "Ok mommy."

A couple years later, Chris and Martin were playing catch. "So what's new?" "Nothing…" He threw it to the side, and Martin looked at him confused. "I'm over here?" "I saw someone there…. A guy. Dressed in green." "But he's not here." "Yes he is! I saw him!" "That was probably your brother…. He looks exactly like him." "No Martin, he said throw it over here son." "My brother is the only other one who wore green…" "Yea! It looked like him." "But you've never seen your father." "No, but I swear I saw a ghost of him." Martin shrugged, and they kept playing.

That same night, Aviva laid in bed reading. She tried to turn the page, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh crap…. William must have super glued it together." "No…. It's not him. It's me." "Me who?" She felt scared all of a sudden, and turned off the light. "I'm not here!" She peeked out from under the cover to see Chris, the ghost form of him, smiling. "hey baby." "Uh…. Hi." "Miss me?" "Yea." "You're happy?" "No." She admitted, and he sighed. "I… I can come back to life if I wanted to. And I do. But this will remain a secret with us. The man in the coffin… It was a wax dummy. So I'm not buried. All you have to do to get me back to life is…." "Is what?" "Use your time machine. Stop your son from poisoning me. Let Joey go alone to the park. The outcome will probably be much better than a dead husband." "Ok Chris…"

A while later, Aviva took a deep breath, and pulled Martin to the side. "Yes Aviva?" He smiled, and Aviva took a deep breath. "I know how Chris can still be alive." "How?" "You have to come with me." "Ok." He followed her to a time machine, and he saw her type in a bunch of numbers, then smile. "Ok here goes."

They arrived back in time to the moment Joey asked Aviva for permission to go to the skate park. He saw Aviva working with something, alone in the room, and went up to her. "Ahh! Who are you?!" "I'm you in 10 years! Listen to me! Joey is gonna ask you to go to the skate park, but whatever you do, don't send anyone with him. Let him go himself." "What happened to you?" "Age, and depression." "Why?" "Look, if you let Chris go with him, he'll die!" "An accident?" "No. He'll get poisoned! Trust me!" "Why should I trust you?" "You want Chris dead yes or no?!" "No!" "Then let Joey go himself." "Ok fine." "Trust me… Do you want to be a single mother of 2?" "No!" "Then listen to me ok!" "Alright don't shout." Martin stood watch by the time machine, and she smiled at her. "This will work… I know it."

When they returned, Aviva went to her room. She laid in bed, and heard the door open. She heard someone pull off their clothes, and lay down next to her. "Hi honey…. Ready for some fun? The kids are asleep…" She turned, and saw Chris. "You're alive!" "And ready." He pointed down there, and she giggled. "Oh Chris don't ever leave me…." She smiled, and Chris chuckled. "I wouldn't for the world baby…" "Well don't." She hugged him by the neck, and kissed his lips more passionately than ever. "Boy someone's happy to see their hubby…" "Am I! You're here, alive, the love of my life." She kissed him again, and Chris kissed back. "I can see baby…." He chuckled into her mouth, and Aviva smiled. "I love you… I want to die old with you." "Me too honey… Me too…" They made love, and Chris held her in his grip after words. "Baby…" "Yes Chris?" "Why do I feel like a whole gap of my life is missing? You know… Little Chris' birth until now?" "That's another story Chris…" She kissed his lips, and Chris smiled. "Night Aviva." "Night Hun." And Chris kissed her to sleep.


End file.
